Lego Shintaro the Samurai the Videogame
Lego Shintaro the Samurai the Videogame. This Lego Videogame is based on the first two seasons of the famous TV series from Japan that became incredibly popular wherever it was aired. This videogame has all new features and incorportaes some child friendly humour into the serious world of 18th Century Japan.Every episode has two or three levels attached. (I could only do the first two Seasons, Spy Swordsman and Koga Ninjas because well those were the only ones I have seen). Season 1: Spy Swordsman Episode 1: The Man from Edo Part 1 Characters: Oriao, Shintaro (hat and gun) Setting: Shooting range Enemies: Ashigarus and other competitors Boss: Red Bear ( 6 hearts) Part 2 Characters: Shintaro (gun), Hibari, Oriao Setting: Gallows Enemies: Ashigarus Boss: Red Bear (8 hearts) Purchasable Characters: Ashigaru, Red Bear Episode 2: Duel at Keritap Part 1 Character: Shintaro (gun) Setting: Forest Enemies: Bandits Boss: Goromatsu (5 hearts) Duel at Keritap Part 2 Characters: Part 1: Shintaro (gun), Keritap Village Headman, Keritap Village Girl. Part 2: Shintaro. Setting: Part 1: Keritap Village. Part 2: Under the trees Enemies: Part 1 only :Bandits Bosses: Part 1:Goromatsu (gun) (8 hearts). Part 2: Agent Jinjiro (9 hearts) Episode 3: Storm of Blades Part 1 Characters: Shintaro,Little Peasant Boy, Peasant Boy's Mum. Setting:Farm Level Type: Puzzle Storm of Blades Part 2 Characters: Shintaro, Little Peasant Boy Setting:Farm, the Stream Enemies: Mercenaries Boss: Corrupt Official (6 hearts), Mercenary Sordsmaster (8 hearts) Episode 4: Revenge of the Ainus Part 1 Characters: Part 1: Shintaro, Cart Driver. Part 2: Ainu woman (Revenge of the Ainus) Setting: Part 1: The Road around the gold wagon. Part 2 : Gold Mining Fort. Enemies Part 1 Only: Ainu Raiders Boss Part 1 Only: Ainu Chief (6 hearts). Revenge of the Ainus Part 2 Characters: Part 1:Shintaro (gun), Ainu Chief, Ainu Raider. Part 2: Shintaro Setting: Field around the gold wagon. Enemies Part 1 Only: Herioa's Gang Bosses: Part 1: Herioa (6 hearts), Jinjiro (9 hearts) Episode 5: The Imitation Prince Part 1: Shintaro (white robes), Taebu (finery). Part 2: Shintaro (white robes) Setting: Part 1: Inn. Part 2:Beach Boss: Part 2: Taebu (4 hearts) The Imitation Prince Part 2 Characters: Part 1: Shintaro (white robes), Zenta, Ronin. Part 2: Shintaro (white robes), Taibu (finery) Setting: Forest Bosses: Part 1: Ainu Chief (5 hearts). Part 2: Onibishi's Ainu Dignitary (6 hearts) Enemies: Ainus Sudden Death Part 1 Characters:Part 1: Shintaro (old man disguise), Zentas Mum, Part 2: Jinjiro (helmet and wounded), Samurai. Setting: Onibishi's Camp Level Types: Part 1: Puzzle, Part 2: Boss Boss: Part 2: Chief Onibishi (axe only) (6 hearts) Enemies: Onibishi's Ainus. Sudden Death Part 2 Characters: Part 1: Shintaro and Zenta. Part 2: Taibu (Ronin), Ainu Woman, Part 3: Shintaro, Zenta, Taibu (Ronin with staff), Zenta's Mum (traveller). Setting: The Rocks Level Types: Part 1:Puzzle. Part 2 and Part 3: Boss Battle Bosses: Part 2: Onibishi (6 hearts), Part 3: Onibishi (7 hearts), Jinjiro (Helmet and wounded)(7 hearts) Ambush at Hell Valley Part 1 Characters: Setting: Level Type: Boss: Abilities Sword fighting- All Characters with a sword or bladed weapon can swordfight. It has evolved from Lego Pirates of the Carribean's slashing and parrying. You can slash, parry, block shruikins and throwing weapons, stab. Shruikins and throwing knives- Ninjas and some characters can use this ability, they function like batarangs, exept they don't come back and you have an unlimited supply. They can make ladders in certan places. Guns- Some characters have guns. Guns do what guns do. they shoot stuff.All guns except Shintaro's have 3 shots before reloading. Shintaro, Red Bear and Orioa have Sharpshooter, allowing them target lock. Shintaro's gun has 8 shots. Naginita's and Spears- Characters Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images